In many industries, diagnostic systems play an increasingly important role in manufacturing processes, as well as in maintenance and repair throughout the lifetime of the equipment or product. Some diagnostic systems are based on personal computer technology and feature user-friendly, menu-driven diagnostic applications. These systems assist technicians and professionals at all levels in performing system diagnostics.
With equipment and products becoming more advanced, more complex, and more expensive with the addition of electronic components, the knowledge base and financial resources required to properly use, maintain, and fix these items have grown immensely. Different diagnostic systems are built with varying capabilities to perform various functions. For example, some diagnostic systems may include a simple code reader, while other diagnostic systems include complex computer architectures.
The menus on the diagnostic tools that have complex computer architectures tend to be burdensome and require a lot of navigation to return to a location so that additional functions can be performed by the diagnostic tool. Thus, there is a need for a diagnostic HUB in the form of a graphical user interface (GUI) that provides easier navigation for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a diagnostic tool with a graphical user interface that allows a technician to diagnose the equipment or product, such as a vehicle and order replacement parts as a result of the diagnosis.